


Satisfaction Brings Her Back

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, One Night Stands, Scissoring, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-18 02:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Talia and Selina exchange some lessons in Bruce's study at a party.





	Satisfaction Brings Her Back

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at jtredactedsionis on tumblr!

To truly no one's surprise, Clark just doesn't know when to give up. Or at the very least, change tactics. Talia watches from the other side of the room, nursing a drink in one hand as she waits out the night for something interesting to happen. Even if this is a simple ‘friendly get together’ gala, it's Bruce. Nothing he does stays boring for very long. By the way he keeps looking at her, however, he seems to think she's going to be the cause of tonight's interest.

Which she can hardly blame him for.

“You'd think someone like Bruce would catch on eventually,” someone speaks behind her and Talia only peers halfway over her shoulder to confirm her voice. Selina Kyle. Talia looks back again.

“You assume he doesn't know,” she replies. Selina moves to stand beside her, a grin already curled across her finely painted lips. She doesn't leave so much as a smudge behind on her glass. They both watch Bruce and Clark mingle for a moment more. “Bruce is too smart a man to not be aware of the implications. He's also too stupid of a man to let anyone like him.”

“The smartest person in the room can still be painfully oblivious to flirting attempts aimed in their direction,” Selina assures. Talia takes another drink from her flute. “You, for example?”

“I'm not oblivious,” she answers fleetingly. “You think I'd be interested in you just because we share an ex?” Selina laughs, loud enough to draw Bruce’s watchful gaze to them with a perceptive stare. Obviously, he doesn't like the idea of them mingling, which really only aims to make them do it more. One day he'll learn not to invite his exes to the same place.

As if Talia or Selina were invited.

“You're interested in me because Bruce is a man of _particular_ tastes,” Selina says and her eyes roam down Talia’s side less than discreetly. “And you'd _love_ to find out what he saw in me.” Talia looks at her more fully, considers her for a moment before looking at the gem embedded gold cat hanging off her neck. For the size of the piece, it's surprisingly tasteful but still far from subdued. She goes back to looking out over the party.

“I can make a very educated guess,” Talia replies. Selina touches her arm in a fond gesture, but Talia is always aware of where her fingers are.

“I suppose we are of the same breed,” she agrees, dancing her fingers up and across Talia’s shoulder to flick the clasp of her necklace. “Takes one to know one.” She's given no reaction.

“No. We're not,” Talia says. Selina makes a playful, if not somewhat dismissive, ‘catty’ growl in return. She takes a drink for herself from a passing waitstaff and Talia glances at her again, her necklace, then lower into her cleavage. Her exceptionally low neckline doesn't leave a lot to the imagination. Talia takes another drink as well. “Perhaps I could show you the difference.”

“Could you now?” Selina purrs back. “A private lesson with a beautiful al Ghul. I'm flattered.” Talia smiles.

Needless to say, Bruce looks less than pleased to see them slip out of the hall together for somewhere more private, but social convention keeps him from pursuing. For the time being, anyway. Talia leads the way but they both obviously know where they want to go. As they approach Bruce’s study, Selina passes her to slip in first, and Talia follows, closing the door behind her and latching it.

Without hesitation, Selina begins pawing over his desk and shelf. Talia leans against the desk and finishes off her drink in a few swallows as Selina rustles behind her. She looks into the bottom of her empty glass with a displeased expression. Alcohol just doesn’t hit her the same as it used to. She sets the flute aside and turns to watch Selina rummage.

Though mostly modest, her dress is still very form fitting and needless to say, Talia doesn't mind watching her bend and stoop to look around. As much as Talia can appreciate her curves, and it is very easy to get distracted by her nice ass, her interest in Selina’s toned frame is far more prevalent. Watching her move makes it very obvious how fit she actually is under those soft curves.

And how flexible she is.

Selina’s grin only returns when she realises Talia is _appreciating_ her. She shimmies the edge of her dress up a little more than strictly necessary for what she's doing and shows off more of her soft, swarthy thighs. Talia hums quietly.

“So,” Selina says offhandedly. “Are you a tits or ass kind of woman?”

“I can enjoy both,” Talia assures as she turns away again. “I much prefer a nice personality above all else, though.” Selina laughs.

Unfortunately, Bruce is also too smart of a man to not assume they would show up despite their lack of invitation so discovering nothing of interest in the study isn’t surprising. At least, not as far as Talia’s concerned.

“Here we go,” Selina hums and Talia looks to where she rises from behind the desk with a bottle in hand. But perhaps she’s wrong. That does look interesting. “Can’t go giving the good stuff away at parties, now can he?” She grins mischievously as she pulls the stopper out and gives the contents a small whiff before taking a drink. A shudder goes through her and she closes her eyes before licking her lips wickedly.

Selina moves around the desk again and pours some of the whiskey into Talia’s newly emptied glass. A small sip and she makes a much more pleased hum of agreement; definitely a lot stronger than whatever they’re serving at the party. Talia leans more heavily against the desk as Selina takes another drink from the bottle itself. She puts it aside for the time being and slinks her way closer to Talia’s side, drawing her skillful fingers up her thigh.

“Good news,” she purrs. “I can assure you my mouth is as nice as my _personality_.” Selina rests her hands on the desk around her, leaning in close for a kiss she doesn't yet take. Instead, she just smiles. Her perfume clings to the air in the personal space they now share.

“Oh?” Talia replies as Selina’s gaze trails down to her chest. “Show me.”

“Gladly,” Selina growls back. She closes the distance suddenly to catch Talia’s lips and her kiss is heated and heavy all at once. This is just ‘for fun’, Talia knows that, so Selina’s lack of reserve doesn’t surprise her nor warrant any complaints. What’s the point in beating around the bush if they both know what they want? Talia responds in slights, still holding her glass in one hand and resting her other on the desk behind her as she tilts her head just enough to slot their lips together better. Selina bites, pulls at her lip with faint teeth and grins like a cat with a treat.

But the kissing is short lived and soon, Selina is abandoning lips in favour of kissing Talia's fawny neck. The teeth are ever present and again, Talia lets her show off her skill by tilting her head out of the way. Her nippy little canines scratch an itch that makes Talia’s eyes fall closed in bliss. As much as Talia isn't particularly worried about having marks left on her, Selina leaves none. An art of her trade, perhaps. Selina works her way down one kiss at a time before she's mouthing at the dip of her collar and then further down her breast. She draws her tongue over Talia’s hot skin before pressing a kiss square in her cleavage.

Sliding her fingers under the already low collar of Talia’s shirt, Selina pushes it down under her chest before cupping her breasts in her hands. She kisses and nips the skin between them attentively and affectionately. With fingers as nimble as hers, Talia barely feels her unclasp her bra at all until she's pushing the padded cups down out of her way. Selina doesn't tease but she's certainly decided now to take her time.

Talia rumbles out a small groan as Selina coasts a thumb over one of her nipples and encourages it erect. Selina licks her lips before taking the stiff bud in her mouth, pulling off with a gentle tug before drawing her tongue over it slowly. So far, she can definitely agree Selina’s mouth is very, very nice. Her nimble fingers pinch and tease the other nipple before moving to lap at that one too. Selina’s warm hands caressing her breasts on either side, squeezing and kneading as she works.

When she takes her hand away, Talia more attentively looks to see what she's doing. Selina snaps the button of her slacks off with a single, effortless motion. She pulls off of Talia’s chest with a quiet hum and gives a final draw of her tongue across her skin before getting down on her knees. That mischievous smile doesn't leave as she slowly pulls the zipper down and begins tugging them off. Talia shimmies her hips just enough to help.

Selina kisses the inside of her thighs as she lifts one of Talia’s ankles to slide off her heel and then does the other. From there, Talia can easily step out of her slacks and Selina draws her fingers up her legs to her knees. Without an ounce of hesitation, Selina nuzzles her mouth against Talia’s lap and kisses her through her panties. She mouths at her hot cunt with a purr like noise before reaching to push them aside and coasting her tongue through her folds.

Now, this is a good time. Perhaps not ‘interesting’ but good. Strong liquor, a nice study, and a beautiful woman with a talented mouth eating her out. What more could she want? Talia groans softly as Selina twists her tongue around her clit, encouraging her to arch into her. Under Selina’s ministrations, Talia’s hot cunt drools slick down the inside of her thighs. Selina pulls away briefly to lick the excess from her lips before returning to tracing her entrance with the tip of her tongue.

Her mouth is certainly as wicked as her personality.

Talia sips at her drink as Selina grows more and more bold. She rubs her clit with her thumb, gently tugs at her folds with teeth, and dips her tongue as deep as she can into her sweltering sex. Talia's thighs begin to quiver around her. When Selina stops, Talia scoffs a disgruntled noise over her glass before taking another long drink. She was so close, too. Selina hooks her fingers under Talia’s panties and shimmies them down and off before standing again. She grins as she drops them on the desk and reaches for another drink from the bottle.

Talia laughs a little.

“How about a little more fun?” Selina suggests and she backs away towards the couch with a beckoning gesture. Talia finishes her drink before setting the flute aside and following. Selina reaches under the edge of her dress to drop her own panties and steps out of them as she maneuvers her way back. She hikes up her dress far above her hips and Talia can already see how wet she is from excitement alone. When she's close enough, Talia draws her hand up the inside of her thigh and strokes her hot labia in her fingers.

Selina bites her lip seductively and hums an appreciative noise. She grinds her hips into Talia’s hand as she wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her again. Talia can still taste herself on her lips, mingled with the heavy liquor and the scent of her perfume. Nipping at her lip, Selina tugs her towards the couch to finally sit. She draws her hands down, cups Talia’s breasts between them and then follows the curve of her waist fondly. Talia, in return, plucks at the neck of her dress, slowly drawing it down by the middle to reveal her lacey bra beneath.

With a few pulls and tugs, Selina maneuvers Talia by her hips, weaving their legs together. She draws her fingers up the underside of Talia’s thigh then down her lower leg with a mischievous grin.

“I'm fond of legs myself,” she comments, lifting one of Talia's knees enough to plant a kiss against the side. “And yours go on _forever_.” Talia lets herself be a little flustered. Selina scoots them together closer, her hands exploring every inch of Talia’s thighs as she goes, until they're so close, Talia can feel the heat of her cunt against her own. Again, Selina pulls her in for a kiss and Talia replies gladly, occupying her own hands with Selina’s full chest.

Selina rocks forward suddenly, rubbing their bare cunts together and Talia rumbles out a surprised groan. She, admittedly, didn't think this position would do much for her, but Selina has gotten her so excited beforehand, even the slightest touch has her reeling. Another slow grind and Talia flutters her eyes closed. Selina grins against her mouth between exchanges of tongue and teeth, moaning wantonly herself with every rock. She reaches up to unsnap the band of her own bra and Talia throws the useless, strapless thing aside to palm her breasts, plucking at her nipples with her fingers.

A little twist slots their thighs together better and Talia lets out a small gasp at the sudden pressure against her clit. Selina groans, changing the gentle rocking for a quicker, rougher rolling motion. Nails claw at her thigh and Talia tosses her head back with pleasure as their clits rub together.

“_Fuck, fuck, fuck_,” Selina chats breathlessly. The slick sound of their dripping pussies sounds so loud, Talia shudders. She's never been this wet in her life. Her moans grow more and more feverish as she gets closer to orgasm. Selina is relentless in her movements, aiming to draw herself to orgasm just as much as Talia. She nips at Talia's exposed neck, teeth catching her pulse, and rumbles out a deep groan of satisfaction.

Talia comes with a harsh shiver, arching her back and digging her fingers into the couch. By the sounds of it, Selina isn't far behind. She moans loudly as she pushes their drooling cunts together and her thighs twitch beautifully. They pant as they begin to catch their breath in the aftermath, the occasional bump or even just a shift draws a soft moan as they take their time untangling.

Selina stands first, tugging her dress back down and pulling the top of it back up over her breasts- unfortunately. Her flushed, tawny skin is quite nice to look at. Talia rests her head back on the couch to recover a little longer. She's actually quite comfortable here, and she isn't too concerned about Bruce coming along.

"Well now," Selina purrs as she walks past back towards the desk. Talia can see the slick dripping down her leg still. "I'm not sure I've learned what makes us so different but I've definitely learned something else."

"Have you," Talia replies with a smirk. She watches as Selina pours another drink into her champagne flute and brings it back to hand to Talia. She leans in and kisses the side of Talia's neck as she passes the flute off.

"How to make an al Ghul _tremble_," Selina whispers into her neck. Talia laughs. To that, she must concede. She downs most of her drink while Selina picks her bra and panties up off the floor.

"Leaving so soon?" Talia asks. "I'm sure you could learn something else tonight." Selina gives her a grin.

"Oh, I would love to stay," she assures. "But I have other business to attend to." She holds out Talia's necklace and Talia reaches to feel her neck. "Besides, you're looking tired, sweetheart."

Talia looks into her flute.

"Catch you next time, love," Selina purrs as she glides past, trailing her nails across Talia's shoulders as she goes. She slips out of the room and Talia laughs to herself, running her thumb across her bottom lip. She can feel the lingering drowsiness coming over her but she doubts it's going to be as effective as Selina is anticipating.

Still, she doesn't make chase.

After all, curious cats find nasty surprises when they're not careful. They'll see how smart she actually is if she survives opening that fake locket now won't they?

Talia has no doubt they'll be seeing each other again.


End file.
